Jeanie Ferguson Linton (1910-1986)
}} Name variations *Jean Linton *Jean Totten *Jean Clarke *Jeanie Linda *Jeanie Clarke Vital statistics * Sex: Female * Born: at Inkerman nearPaisley (118 Inkerman, Abbey Parish, Paisley) * Died: at Belvedere Hospital ,Glasgow at age 74 * Interment: * Height: 5ft 6in * Weight: 8 stone * Hair color: red * Eye color: Biography details Jeannie was born into a small village, Inkerman, near Paisley , which had been specially erected for the miners in recently opened mines. She gained her elementary education there, and could remember singing for the soldiers setting off for World War I. When the mines gave out there, her father moved to Baillieston to find work in the mines there. He later gave up mining to become the janitor of the local school. He also joined the local Special Constabulary. On 18 February 1929, in her home at Camphill Road, Baillieston, she was 18, she married Thomas Totten, a General Salesman, who lived in Tollcross, a district of Glasgow close to Baillieston. His arm was caught up in some machinery, and turned septic. He died of blood poisoning in 1938, leaving Jeanie a young widow with five children, during a period of severe economic depression and little social support. At one time her children were taken into care, as she had been evicted from rented rooms and had nowhere to stay. She slept in Tollcross Park, but eventually found a local authority flat in Blackhill and reunited the family. In 1943, her oldest son, Samuel, drowned in the nearby Cranhill Quarry. It was at this time she met her second husband, Edward Clarke, who was also widowed. She had sought his help in dealing with the Small Debt Court in Glasgow, their relationship grew, and they married in July 1943, despite some opposition from her parents, on the grounds both of their age difference (he was 18 years older) and his religion (he was Roman Catholic. Jeanie converted to Catholicism . She never shared her all husband’s politics, though, especially his anti-monarchism - but the grandparents' opposition softened with the passage of time. Jean Clarke, as she now was, moved with her young family (except for young Thomas Totten) into Edward Clarke’s home in Lilybank, where she helped nurse his daughter, Margaret, who was dying of cancer (or tuberculosis??). She seems to have suffered period of depression in reaction to the various strains of her difficult life. She had a further four (Clarke) children, who joined some of the older Clarkes and the Tottens in the fairly spacious, but nonetheless crowded, flat in Lilybank. In the early 1950’s she was diagnosed with tuberculosis and had part of her lung removed. She recovered after a long convalescence, but never fully regained her health (which was not helped by her liking for cigarettes, which she only gave up after a particularly severe bout of bronchitis in 1966). She bore her ill health, as she had the varying fortunes of her family life, with fortitude and good humour. Her parents had been strict tee-totalers and she claimed never to have taken alcoholic drink until she met Eddie Clarke, and only did so, so as not to be left at home if he went to the pub. She never did drink much, but enjoyed a brandy and babycham, and even tried her hand at making wine in later life (on one occasion causing an explosion of over-active wine). She liked making soft toys for her grandchildren. She also enjoyed reading a great deal, especially science fiction and fantasy (accumulating an impressive library), and listening to musicals. She had a liking for flashy (though inexpensive) jewellery. She died of pneumonia-induced heart failure in Belvedere Hospital in Glasgow and was cremated at Daldowie Crematorium. *Janet McLaren Linton (1912 - 1923) - died in Glasgow Royal Infirmary on 21 November 1923, of osteomyelitis following an operation. Her foot had become infected by a nail piercing her boot. *James Linton (?-?) *William Linton (?-?)- emigrated toAustralia *Colin Linton (?-?) *Joseph Linton (?-?) *Thomas Linton (?-?) *Robert Linton (?-?) Spouses (2) #Thomas Totten (1909-1938), Fireman in Ironworks, whose arm was injured by machinery, turned septic and poisoned him #Edward Clarke (1892-1960), who is designated Secretary, Housing Association, an organisation of tenants. *Samuel Linton Totten (1933-1943), who was drowned in the Monkland Canal *Thomas Totten (1932? -), Postman, living in Baillieston *Jean Totten (1933? - 1999?), Tote Betting Account worker, married to Joseph Bebbington *Robert Totten (c1938-2008) - moved to Coventry in 1965? *James Totten (c1939-2008) - moved to Coventry in 1965?, then to Kings Lynn *Frances McGuire Clarke (1945), moved to London in 1966?. Accounts Office worker married to Clinton Hibbert *Dennis McGuire Clarke (1947), married to Jeanette, Materials Manager, living in Ayr *Edward Anthony Clarke (1949), Retired manager, living near Glasgow *William Linton Clarke (1950) - emigrated to Melbourne Australia 1971 after marrying Susan Cook. Ancestors Parents Jeanie Ferguson Linton is the daughter of Samuel Linton, Iron Miner, and Jeanie McGuire, (born 1888, baptised in St Mirin's RC Cathedral on 28 December 1888), Threadmill Worker, who were married at 118 Inkerman, Abbey Parish, Paisley on 2 July 1909, after banns according to the forms of the Church of Scotland. Grandparents Her grandparents were *4&5 James Linton, Iron Miner, and Janet McLaren, Threadmill Worker, who were married in the Church of Scotland Mission Hall, in Inkerman,Abbey Parish Paisley on 31 December 1887. *6&7 Dennis McGuire , Oilwork Labourer, and Jeanie Ferguson, Powerloom Weaver, who were married in St Mirrin’s Church, Paisley on 17 January 1884 Great-grandparents Her great-grandparents were *8&9 Samuel Linton, Railway Labourer, and Margaret Mewheney who were married in the Free Church of Scotland, Kilwinning on 2 April 1858 *10&11 James McLaren, Railway Plateman, and Margaret Michael *12&13 Denis McGuire, Coalminer, and Bridget Mattimo who were married in Lugar in the Parish of Auchinleck *14&15 James Ferguson and Janet McAlister (1846-) Great-great-grandparents Her great-great-grandparents were *16&17 William Linton, Cattle Dealer, and Jane Bell (1818?- ??) *18&19James Mewheney, Farmer, and Eliza Stewart *20 Unknown McLarens *22 Unknown Michaels *24 Unknown McGuires, from Ireland *26&27 Bartley Mattino, Farmer in Ireland (or Barclay Mattino, or Peter Matimmore) and Mary McManus *28 Unknown Fergusons *30 Unknown McAlisters External links * http://www.scotlandspeople.gov.uk - online search of Registrar General for Scotland's records __SHOWFACTBOX__